


Rowan's Beginning

by ArrowsandStars



Category: Ranger's Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowsandStars/pseuds/ArrowsandStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowan wants to be a Ranger's Apprentice, will she get her way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rowan's Beginning

Rowan heard hooves clatter on the cobblestones of the village square. A peek out of her window revealed it was the Ranger, Will Treaty. He was trotting his grey horse towards the Castle Redmont with an air of urgency. Rowan knew this was her chance. She packed a bag of food, slipped on her cloak, and was about to make her escape from her childhood home, when a plaintive meow sounded in the hallway behind her. She stifled a squeak of surprise and went back for her stupid black cat, Faithful. Then she crept outside and into the night.  
She figured that Will’s business in the castle couldn’t take long, so she crept out of the village and onto the small road that led to the mysterious Ranger’s cabin. If she managed to sneak up on the famous Ranger, she thought, maybe he’ll let me be his apprentice. It was her childhood dream to be a Ranger. While most people in Redmont village were wary of the Ranger’s secretive ways and uncanny skills, she had found them fascinating, and had soaked up any news she had heard of them. She was 15 now, and as determined as ever to become one.   
She reached a spot on the small road with plenty of cover and crawled in to set up camp and wait for Will to come back. Faithful curled up on her lap and started to purr comfortingly. She hated to run away and leave her brother Jon there by himself, but she had to do this. She stroked her cat’s satin fur, and was soon asleep among the brambles.   
When she woke in the morning, it was dawn, and her legs were cramped from being tucked up under her for hours. She looked up, and directly into the foreboding face of Ranger Will Treaty.   
The Ranger crossed his arms and gestured for her to remove herself from the bushes.   
“Good morning,” the Ranger said in a deceptively sweet tone. “Might I inquire as to what you were doing hiding in the bushes outside of my house?”   
Rowan felt herself turn bright red, she had meant to wake up before he got anywhere near here.   
“I- I was going to sneak up on you. Sir.” She was beginning to see the many faults in her plan.   
“And why was that?” was the patient reply.  
“Well, um sir, I figured that if I could sneak up on you, then I could convince you to let me be your apprentice.” Rowan said cautiously.   
“Well, since you failed to sneak up on me, I suppose you’ll have to convince me over breakfast.” said the Ranger, uncrossing his arms and pulling back the cowl of his mottled grey-green cloak. A shaggy grey head appeared over his shoulder and eyed her critically.   
“What do you think Tug? Is she worth the coffee it’ll take to feed her?” he asked the horse.  
The grey pony snorted agreeably and nuzzled her shoulder. Will’s guarded demeanor melted away, and he grinned, shearing 10 years off of his appearance.  
“Well Tug here seems to like you well enough, lets have breakfast and see why you’d want to do something as insane as join the Rangers.”  
Will turned and sauntered toward the cabin, and after a moment's pause, Rowan followed, her cat trotting amiably at her ankles.


End file.
